This invention relates to an information management system for network computers. More particularly the invention relates to a chassis which is adapted to receive multiple processors.
As the use of microprocessors in commercial enterprises has grown, systems have become more networked. A networked system can often require the interconnection of multiple processors, or servers. Typically the process interconnecting a computer system has required wiring several processors together. Then the connections required individual components of each processor to be attached to components of other processors.
A network “rack” system, for example, may have processors which can require multiple mouse, video, and keyboard connections, often one of each connection was required to accommodate the processors. Additionally, power is typically supplied to each component by an individual connector. Each rack of processors has multiple connection points of which could be the cause of failure and trouble-shooting faulty connections is time intensive because each cable and connection must be inspected.
Commonly, in current data systems, several “hosts” are connected to one another. Each host typically has its own management software, disk access, processor, keyboard, SCSI adapter, E-net interface, and power connection. Each host is connected to one another by a system of cables and systems management software. Also, as companies have started to utilize commercial services to handle some computer needs, such as a company's web site and as these activities are outsourced, have recognized the need within the computer industry to provide computer services into a remote location that meets the needs of many clients. The present invention addresses that need.
As networked computers and hosts increasingly are used there exists a need to provide a reliable, easy to use, chassis for housing processors and/or servers. Accordingly, the present invention provides a chassis for housing several processors with simplified connections between each processor. The system provides a modular approach to components so if one component fails, that component can be replaced without interfering or interrupting other components of the system. The invention will become apparent as the invention is described in the specification.